


Kiss me, I'm Irish!

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Powerplay, Revenge-y, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, Top!Rose, VERY MUCH NSFW, Voyeurism, Yes this is a random assortment of tags..., ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is St. Patrick's Day and Rose is planning a party, only Luisa decides to drop by and criticize her attire for this festive day, things get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, I'm Irish!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got [a prompt](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/post/141027983345/im-sorry-but-i-thought-of-this-headcanon-and-just) this week about these two having St. Patrick's Day sex, and as I usually write for holidays, I decided to do this one too. But as I am Dutch I know nothing about St. Patrick's Day, so the actual celebration of the holiday is really light and instead I focused on the *erm* other aspects I was prompted with.
> 
> I am assuming you have seen the tags so you know what to expect. Enjoy!
> 
> And happy St. Patrick's Day I guess!

Rose was on the phone when there was a knock on her door. Distractedly she opened it, not paying attention to who walked through as she finished up her phone call. There had been people in and out of her apartment the whole day, bringing supplies for the party and she assumed that whoever it was would just drop it off and leave.

She had just hung up her phone when she was lightly punched in the arm.

‘What the…’ she said as she turned around in surprise, her anger flaring as someone had apparently just had the nerve to punch her in her own home. But as soon as she saw the smile the culprit was wearing her anger faded away.

‘What was that for?’ Rose asked as she rubbed her arm. It didn’t really hurt, but she wanted Luisa to feel at least a little bit guilty for punching her to get her attention.

‘You’re not wearing green,' Luisa smiled, obviously not impressed by Rose’s theatrics.

Rose was momentarily lost at the implications of that sentence, partly because she was looking at Luisa’s body encased in a very lovely forest green dress and the conversation she’d just had on the phone had been filled with bad news. But then she remembered that the party she’d been helping plan for that night was indeed a St. Patrick’s Day party. The boxes around her were literally filled with shamrocks and other green things.

‘I’m Irish. I do not have to wear green,' Rose smiled. She was technically only _half_ Irish on her mother’s side, but that was Irish enough for St. Patrick’s Day. And Luisa knew this.

They had been in bed one evening, Luisa tracing random patterns on her back when she asked about the origins of her red hair. So Rose had talked about her mother for the first time in nearly twenty years. She never talked about her mother, her parents had already been divorced before her mother died in a car crash. So she couldn’t talk about it with her dad and she _especially_ couldn’t talk about it with her new step-mother. So she just didn’t talk about it all. But that was not what she told Luisa about, they were _in bed_ together and she was not going to ruin the mood by talking about her mother’s death. So she told her some stories her mother had told her about growing up in Ireland instead.

‘Well, in that case,' Luisa grinned, stepping into Rose’s space, running her hands over the bare skin of her arms. ‘Kiss me, you’re Irish.’

So that was where Luisa was going with the whole green thing…

‘That’s not how it works,' Rose said softly as she closed the distance between them anyway. Even under false pretences she couldn’t resist kissing Luisa.

Luisa’s hands curled around her shoulders, pulling her even closer as they deepened the kiss.

Rose’s hands came up of their own accord to cup Luisa’s face, gently stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs as they continued kissing until both of them were breathless.

‘If I kiss you again, do I get twice as lucky or does the second one cancel the first one out?’ Luisa asked, grinning slyly.

‘You might _get_ lucky if you stopped talking for one second,' Rose husked, leaving a trail of lipstick kisses down Luisa’s neck. Now Luisa was here and they were kissing, she wasn’t just going to let the brunette go. Emilio was still somewhere far away and would return later that night for the party, so they had some time.

Rose kept softly kissing Luisa’s skin as she stripped her of the green dress. She couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed Luisa’s lingerie was green as well.

‘I didn’t want you to punch me back as revenge,' Luisa said, still grinning.

‘Oh, my revenge will be much better than just punching you in the arm, believe me,' Rose smirked, her voice low and throaty as she kissed the soft skin behind Luisa’s ear, making her shiver.

‘And how did you know I was going to take your dress off?’ Rose asked, pushing Luisa down on the couch with a firm shove against the brunette’s shoulders. She didn’t like being predictable or being played like this. Even by Luisa. So yeah, she had a revenge plan.

She grinned at the brunette as she straddled her hips, her own dress riding up high on her thighs as she did so.

Rose linked her hands behind Luisa’s neck, watching the emotions swirl through Luisa’s dark eyes for a few second before leaning in to capture Luisa’s lips in a searing kiss.

Kissing Luisa was always amazing, by now they were familiar enough with each other to know what the other liked but their kisses never failed to set her on fire. It was just never _boring_ , each kiss was as good as the last but in a different way and Rose knew she would never get enough of kissing the beautiful women underneath her.

As she sucked lightly on Luisa’s bottom lip, biting down on the sensitive flesh softly, Luisa’s hands came up from the couch to tangle in her hair. That was what Rose had been waiting for. She immediately pulled away from the kiss.

‘No, you do not get to touch. You lost that privilege when you hit me,' Rose grinned.

‘It was a very light punch,' Luisa pouted. ‘I meant it as a joke,' she added.

‘And this is my revenge,' Rose said smugly. ‘So your hands stay right here until I say otherwise, understood?’ she said, pressing Luisa’s hand onto the couch cushions beside them.

Luisa swallowed hard and nodded, her eyes a few shades darker than before.

Rose smiled, it wasn’t very often that she was this demanding of control with Luisa. She used to be with all her previous lovers, but she liked giving up her control for Luisa. It was enjoyable in a totally different way than she was used to, as pretty much everything with Luisa was. But she had been having a bad day today, and Luisa had been way too cocky and sure of herself so a little revenge was to be expected. Besides, with the way Luisa was staring at her, she didn’t think she’d disagree.

Rose grinned as she brushed Luisa’s hair over one shoulder.

‘How did you know I wouldn’t be wearing green?’ she asked, kissing Luisa’s shoulder, nudging the green bra strap out of the way, letting it fall down Luisa’s arm. ‘It’s St. Patrick’s Day and the Marbella is having a party, I would have been expected to be wearing green,' she husked, repeating her motions on Luisa’s other shoulder.

‘You never like to do what is expected of you,' Luisa said, her voice low and a little unsteady. ‘You would have, eventually. But not till at most an hour before the party.’

Rose chuckled, Luisa was right of course. She had a green outfit all picked out for tonight, but hadn’t planned on changing it until she absolutely had to.

‘What would you have done if I _had_ been wearing green?’ Rose asked, mapping every inch of Luisa’s throat with her lips and tongue.

‘I – I didn’t think that far ahead,' Luisa said, her eyes falling closed as Rose’s tongue did sinful things to her neck.

‘Well, if you hadn’t punched me,’ Rose teased. ‘We wouldn’t be here right now.’

‘I don’t regret it,’ Luisa said breathlessly as Rose unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor behind them.

‘You might,' Rose grinned, palming Luisa’s breasts roughly and watching with barely contained joy as Luisa’s knuckles whitened as she grabbed the cushions tighter.

Luisa was good at so many things, but keeping her hands to herself wasn’t one of them. Luisa was one of the most hands-on lovers (pun intended) Rose had ever had, and that is what made this punishment so much more fitting.

Rose continued to massage Luisa’s breasts with her hands as she sucked lightly on Luisa’s pulse point. Making her moan.

‘Don’t,' Rose warned when she saw Luisa’s hands move from the corner of her eye.

‘If you touch me I’ll stop,' Rose said, pulling her hands away from Luisa’s chest to show how serious she was. She doubted she would actually be able to walk away from Luisa when she was topless and looking at her like this, but Luisa didn’t need to know that. So she hoped, for the both of them, that Luisa would stick to the rules.

Luisa bit her lip and nodded. ‘It would be easier if you just tied me up,' she said, her eyes pleading.

Now that was an idea. But not one for today.

‘You don’t deserve the easy way out,' Rose purred, trailing one finger from the hollow at the base of Luisa’s throat down to her navel, scratching the skin lightly.

Luisa arched her back and closed her eyes. It seemed they were both wholly enjoying Rose being in charge.

Rose scooted even closer to Luisa so they were really chest to chest, her hand now trapped between their bodies. She leant in for a kiss, feeling the muscles in Luisa’s stomach jump underneath her hand as she probed Luisa’s mouth with her tongue.

Luisa kissed back hard, trying to gain some of her control back that way as she couldn’t use her hands. Rose didn’t mind and let Luisa domineer the kiss for a while.

When they broke apart for air, Rose broke away completely, pushing herself off the couch and standing a few feet in front of Luisa, a smug smile lifting the corners of her mouth. Her smile got even wider when she saw the astonished look on Luisa’s face.

‘Don’t worry,' Rose smiled. ‘I am just getting rid of this.' she said as she pulled the zipper of her dress down. She took her time to step out of it and to hang it over a chair so it wouldn’t wrinkle. Knowing Luisa carefully watched her every move.

While she was at it, she picked up Luisa’s discarded clothes as well, hearing Luisa whimper behind her as she exaggeratedly bent over to retrieve Luisa’s fallen dress.

As soon as she was done taunting Luisa, she sat back down to straddle the brunette, leaning in for another kiss.

Luisa kissed her back hungrily, as Rose had expected. She let Luisa lead as she sneaked her hand down between their bodies, bypassing Luisa’s underwear and finding her lover plenty hot and wet for her.

Luisa moaned into the kiss as Rose lightly stroked her clit. Relieved Rose was finally _touching_ her.

When Rose started drawing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, Luisa bit her lip and dug her hands deeper in the couch cushions. With ever touch of Rose’s very skilled fingers, it became harder to keep her hands to herself.

But Rose wasn’t quite done teasing yet.

With one final rub of her fingers she withdrew them from Luisa’s folds, bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck them clean.

‘You taste delicious,' Rose husked, liking her lips as stared at Luisa. The brown of her lover’s iris so black she could hardly see the difference between that and her pupil.

Luisa could do nothing but watch as Rose trailed her hand down her own body and slipped past her own underwear.

Teasing Luisa hadn’t left Rose unaffected and as she circled her own clit, she gasped.

She felt Luisa tense underneath her as she moaned softly, her eyes falling closed as she continued to pleasure herself in Luisa’s lap.

She knew Luisa must be straining to not reach out and do _something_. She couldn’t hold Rose, couldn’t touch her, couldn’t lend a hand. The only thing she could do was sit there and watch as Rose’s panted and moaned.

Rose leaned her forehead against Luisa’s as she got closer and closer to climax. It may be her own hand bringing her to the edge but Luisa was still close by and the way Luisa was intently watching her and biting her lip to keep from touching her was almost as arousing as the brunette touching her.

Rose knew she was close and it took all her willpower to stop her own movements. It would be so easy to just continue, to fall over the edge but that wasn’t part of her plan. What she had in mind was much better than this.

Luisa seemed just as disappointed that Rose denied herself her own release as she had when Rose denied Luisa hers.

Rose pulled her hand from her underwear, offering her glistening fingers to Luisa who gratefully sucked them clean, her tongue reverently stroking the digits.

As Rose felt her very near orgasm ebb away and her breathing return to normal, she took Luisa’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply.

They kiss was hungry and needy, conveying how very much they both needed to come.

‘You have been very good through all of this,' Rose said softly as she broke away from the kiss.

She knew Luisa was on the last of her strength. She had bit her lip bloody, Rose could taste the metallic tang of her blood when they kissed, and her knuckles were still white from the force with which she was gripping the couch cushions. All to refrain from touching Rose.

Rose decided that her revenge had lasted long enough when she saw Luisa struggled to come up with a response to her earlier praise.

She smiled and covered Luisa’s hands with her own.

Luisa’s eyes flooded with relief and her posture immediately relaxed as Rose brought Luisa’s hands to her breasts. ‘You can touch now,’ she said, punctuating the statement with another kiss.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Luisa’s hands were all over her, stroking her skin and finding their way underneath her bra to massage her breasts.

Rose enjoyed the feeling of Luisa’s hands on her for a few minutes before she sprang into action. Stroking the soft skin of Luisa’s stomach before once again slipping past the flimsy barrier of Luisa’s panties.

Rose gasped as she felt just how aroused Luisa was. She had been wet before, but that had been nothing compared to this.

She was met with very little resistance as she slipped two fingers all the way into Luisa’s center.

‘Together?’ Luisa asked, her own fingers slowly circling Rose’s clit.

Rose nodded, too lost in the feeling of Luisa’s hands on her to answer verbally. Together sounded great.

They easily found a rhythm that worked for the both of them. They had been very close to orgasm earlier, and it didn’t take much for Rose to moan a final ‘fuck’ before she came, collapsing fully against Luisa, who fell over the edge right after Rose.

As Rose had gone to great lengths to keep them from climaxing earlier, their release now was much more forceful and it took them a while to recover.

After the stars had cleared from Rose’s eyes and she has somewhat regained the use of her limbs, she sat up a little straighter, rubbing Luisa’s arms as the brunette was still quite out of it.

She peppered soft kisses all over Luisa’s face, her hands rubbing comforting circles on Luisa’s shoulders.

‘Hey,' Rose said, softly stroking Luisa’s hair away from her face as she saw her eyelids flutter.

‘Remind me never to hit you ever again,’ Luisa said, her voice hoarse, her hands roaming the expanse of Rose’s back, now she finally got to touch Rose again she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

‘You better not,’ Rose smiled. ‘Because that was very difficult for me as well.’

‘That is called karma,' Luisa smiled.

‘Shut up and kiss me,' Rose laughed.

‘Only because you’re Irish,' Luisa grinned.

‘Mmm, happy St. Patrick’s Day,' Rose said as she closed the distance between them. Luisa’s hands were put to a much better use the second time around. And the third. And then another couple of times…

* * *

‘I like the scarf,' Rose smirked as she ran into Luisa at the party that night.

‘I like the dress. Green suites you, brings out the red in your hair,' Luisa grinned, adjusting her scarf so it covered the purple bruise Rose had sucked on the base of her throat a little better.

‘So how many people have gotten a kiss out of you using the “kiss me, you’re Irish” line?’ Luisa whispered, leaning closer to Rose under the disguise of brushing some imaginary lint from her shoulder.

‘No one, just you. You are the only one lame enough to attempt that line,' Rose grinned.

‘Careful, or I might punch you again,’ Luisa grinned back.

‘I would rethink that action if I were you,’ Rosa said, giving Luisa a meaningful look, purposefully brushing against her as she walked off.

She didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know the exact expression Luisa was wearing, she was having the exact same flashbacks to that afternoon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be taking a cold shower now... 
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, if you didn't like it, leave one anyway!
> 
> So if you want me to write about any other holiday's I might not know about, just shout, either here or on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
